Random Challenge
by Deathblow88
Summary: Read the inside for information.
1. Challenge Information

Hello! I am starting up a challenge for stories with these prompts for Teresa and Clare:

 **Questions**

 **Uncertainty**

 **Similarities**

 **Dwelling**

 **Terms of Self**

 **Resolve**

 **Family**

 **Pranks**

 **Mishap**

 **Dreams**

These are the prompts that I am issuing out for you guys. Just credit me for it and give it a go! PM me for extra details if necessary or if you're interested! Do not hesitate! Whatever goes around comes around, so don't hesitate! We aren't waiting for some random person to appear from who knows where to do a catwalk!

 _~Deathblow88_


	2. Idea 1

**A/N: This is a collection of excerpts from the prompts that I previously listed. Be free to use any of the prompts the way you want to, but these are my versions of each starting with the first one: Questions!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm female. Norihiro Yagi is male and I'm way younger than he is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare strode behind Teresa as they trekked through the forest. She had a question on her mind but couldn't let go of it to tell the truth.

Teresa, of course, noticed.

"Is something on your mind, Clare?" The blonde asked as Clare halted abruptly, not expecting her to figure it out.

"..Yes." The ten year old replied sheepishly, green eyes embarrassed. Teresa chuckled.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Teresa...what was it like in your village?" Clare hesitantly asked. Teresa stopped her footsteps cold.

* * *

 **A/N: First one down! I'll post the rest of them soon.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	3. Idea 2

**A/N: Next one up: Uncertainty.**

 **Disclaimer: Same one I posted earlier.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Teresa looked at the redhead beside her skeptically.

"Are you certain this isn't what it looks like you're insinuating, Clare?"

Clare nodded in earnest with a heavy blush on her face. "It's not, Teresa! We're just friends!"

Teresa stared at her still, not sure of her surrogate daughter's answer. "I hope."

A year ago, the pair moved to a fairly decent village in the east and Clare had made friends rather quickly. However, in Teresa's eyes, she thought that Clare had begun to develop a crush on a boy that was her age and decided to be honest with her about it. Much to her shock, Clare blushed and began to act strangely when Teresa had mentioned it to her and was rewarded with a quick "NO."

* * *

 **A/N: Second down.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	4. Idea 3

**A/N: Third prompt: Similarities.**

 **Disclaimer: See the first excerpt.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Teresa couldn't help but see the small similarities between their appearances. Even though she had wavy hair and Clare straight, they somewhat shared a resemblance and it appeared to be much more apparent as she grew older.

The twelve year old girl reminded her of herself at her age in terms of personality sometimes, but no more than that. But with looks, they had the same nose and mouth, and their heads were a bit similarly shaped although Clare's was a bit more on the oval side.

"Teresa, you're staring at me weirdly. Is something wrong?" Clare asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face as she snapped from her reverie.

* * *

 **A/N: THIRD BASE HIT! The terms of resemblance is just how I see it. You can deviate from it and use it in your way.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	5. Idea 4

**A/N: Go to Dwelling.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Idea 1.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Clare sighed in relief and excitement. They were no longer on the run and managed to find someplace suitable. The window of their new house overlooked the plains, the sea not too far from them. Suddenly she heard the door open and turned around, smiling slightly.

"Hi, Teresa."

* * *

 **A/N: Fourth Slice Done.**

 _ **Damn,**_ **that was short.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	6. Idea 8

**A/N: I'M NOT YAGI!**

 **Just so you know, not every prompt will be in order. This prompt is pranks.**

 **Also set in my story "Meine Kleines Mädchen: My Little Girl".**

* * *

How Clare got the drop on her, she'll never know.

Not as long as she was going through this little phase of hers.

"I am not excited to get out of my room...that child has probably rigged it with a bucket of ashes again..." She mumbled, looking at the door before she took a hesitant hand to the knob and turned it, walking out.

Right when a bucket of ice water landed on her.

The fates must have hated her so badly for having pulled so many practical jokes in her childhood that the trait went to her only child.

Especially when said seven year old was laughing downstairs.

At least she still had her cat with her.

"Clare...I will certainly get you back for this when I'm dry..." She grouchily muttered, moving her hair out of her eyes.

Judging by how she went silent at that little comment, Clare must have heard her.

"Uh-oh." She said, sinking under the coffee table so she wouldn't be found.

Of course, Teresa held on to her words and pranked her back.

* * *

 **A/N: I might post a longer version of this on the story that this little excerpt is based off of.**

 **But this is probably the longest one so far.**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	7. Idea 7

**A/N: Family. Set twelve years prior to "Bloody Deep Slumber".**

 **Disclaimer is the same as always.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Teresa stood outside of Clare's door, watching her rest. After Clare was turned, she'd need as much rest as she could get.

Still, she was rather young. Being turned at seven was tough. She knew that much, at least.

But she needed a family. And if that was what Teresa would be pinned as- Clare's family, she may as well accept that post and be that family.

She'd do it for all one hundred and eighteen years that she had existed.

Even if it meant that death had to play a part in the charade called life.

* * *

 **A/N: Houston is on a roll.**

 **Review!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	8. Idea 9

**A/N: Prompt is "Mishap". Set in a werewolf AU.**

 **Standard disclaimer applied.**

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Clare groaned, lifting a pale and lithe wrist to her eyes as she slowly cracked them open. Her joints ached- a result of a first transformation. To her, it was worse than the scent of bourbon next to a fireplace. The redhead sat up slowly, popping her back to release the pressure between the vertebrae.

Clare looked around her room, trying to regain sense of her surroundings when she caught sight of a mess that was close to the foot of her bed.

Her eyes widened at the shredded pillow that had feathers billowing from it as if it were smoke. The claw marks in the fabric were recent, almost as if they were a few hours old.

" _Ooohh_ , crap." Clare whispered, running her fingers through her badly mussed up hair.

"Clare? Are you awake, yet?" Teresa called from downstairs. Clare paled before she noticed that there were still patches of silvery blonde fur on her now bare skin.

 _'Wait,'_ Clare stopped as her eyes widened even further. _'What happened to my clothes?!'_

Deciding that could be put on the back burner, the fourteen year old rushed to hide the little mishap and dress herself quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: To be specific about the AU, I plan on writing a separate, rather long oneshot to go with this.**

 **Review!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
